Doctor Who?
by rockbloodyon
Summary: “This is my sonic screwdriver. Opens doors, works as a screwdriver and just generally useful.” “Why did you shine it in my eye if it is a screwdriver?” “Well, I am a Doctor.” R&R please! Rating is for language. Not a lot of it, but hey, rules are rules!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Doctor was leaning against the Tardis, the navy blue of it reflecting the colour of his twinkling eyes. His hands were in his pockets. He wore a blue suit, without out a tie and a pair of red converse. There was something remarkable about him, something strange. Martha felt a very strong attraction towards him. Not a wanting attraction, more like a magnetic one. It was strange… very strange…

Who was this man? Why was he leaning against this strange, blue police box which had not been there 5 minutes ago? What was he doing here at one in the morning? "What was she doing there at one in the morning?" Why was he staring at…her?

"Martha," he breathed, "You are in trouble."

"H-How do you know my name? Who are you?" Martha stepped back. He knew her name, yet they had never met before, she was sure of that. She would definitely remember this man.

"I am the Doctor." He said simply. "And you need to come with me."

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly!" He winked at her.

"Huh?" She took another nervous step back. "Why should I come with you? I have no reason to. I don't know who you are."

"It is just the Doctor." He wasn't smiling. "And the reason you have to come with me is because of him." He gestured his head to the space behind her.

Martha turned around and screamed. Behind her stood a seven foot tall…thing. It looked almost human apart from the fingers which were tentacles and the eyes that were just deep black sockets.

Before she could move, the Doctor stepped forward, grabbed her wrist and dragged her inelegantly into the Tardis. He pulled out a sort of ultraviolet light out of his pocket and aimed the pen-shaped object at the door. Martha heard the lock click and jumped.

"Your reactions are slow aren't they?" The Doctor started to move energetically around the inside of the Tardis, flicking switches, pulling knobs, bashing various objects of all shapes and sizes with a wooden mallet.

Martha just stared. She felt extremely faint. The outside of the strange box was a lot smaller than the inside. The inside was huge! Huge amounts of questions sped through her brain and she didn't know where to start.

"What is this thing?" Martha rotated slowly on the spot, drinking in every inch of the strange room.

"It's the Tardis. It is dimensionally transindental." Martha looked at the Doctor for a brief second, confusion etched on her face. "Bigger on the inside than the outside." He added.

"Oh, I see." Martha said gently, obviously not seeing at all. "And what was that thing outside the erm..."

"Tardis."

"Yeah. Was that thing a zombie?" She now looked at him properly watching his lively movements.

"Na! That was a…Fausapien...I think… A sort of human clone gone wrong." He stopped moving for a second to think and then began pulling levers again.

"And what was that thing you locked the door with?" Martha was still watching him, fascinated.

"You're full of questions aren't you!" Said the Doctor not looking up from the things he was fiddling with.

"Well, how can you expect me not to be? You just dragged me in here after witnessing some sort of alien called a Fausapien...apparently…" Martha started to feel anger boil inside of her.

"Ah done!" The Doctor had finished pottering and finally turned to face her. "Where do you want to go?"

"What?"

"Where do you want to go? The end of the world, back in time, forward in time. Where?"

"Wait a second, did you say back in time?"

"Yup, and forward if you like."

"Are you telling me you can time travel?"

"Yes…" The Doctor looked at her curiously. "Are you feeling alright?" He shone the strange ultra violet light into her eye.

She pushed him away with indignation and said, "Yes I'm fine! What is that thing?" She gestured towards the ultraviolet light device.

"This is my sonic screwdriver. Opens doors, works as a screwdriver and just generally useful."

"Why did you shine it in my eye if it is a screwdriver?"

"Well, I am a Doctor." He grinned and said, "Seeing as you are so indecisive, I shall decide for us. I am taking us back to right now!" He grinned even more widely and went to the tardis door, fumbling for his keys.

"Am I meant to be impressed?" Martha still hadn't moved from where she stood.

"Er, no. But we need to get rid of tentacle fingers out there." He gestured his head to the faint scratching noise on the outside of the Tardis.

"Oh."

"Are you coming?"

"Do I have much choice?"

"Well…not really." And with that he pulled open the door and vanished outside. Martha, having already been thrown into this so unwillingly was determined to actually put this time to use and ran out after him.

She stopped dead in her tracks. He had vanished. To make matters worse, the Fausapien was at the other end of the corridor lumbering about slightly drunkenly. It looked more like a zombie in her opinion. Like something out of Shaun of the Dead. She had loved the film, but the real thing was scary. Oh no… it had spotted her. She didn't know what to do; the Doctor had after all vanished. Great, now I am a sacrifice, she thought angrily. It lumbered towards her, footsteps heavy and disorientated. She couldn't move, her heart was pumping faster and faster, six beats to every footfall.

It was coming…

closer…

closer….

"Doctor!" She screamed. He didn't appear. Martha called out again but he had vanished.

"_Shit…"_Martha whispered to herself. The Fausapien had stretched out it's tentacle like fingers to grab her, its fingers extending horribly to reach for her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back against the door of the Tardis, waiting for its slimy grip around her throat.

But it never came. An age seemed to pass, but nothing happened. All there was, was a dull thud, a rush of water and suddenly everything went silent.

Martha opened her eyes cautiously and saw the Doctor standing in a puddle of water a cricket bat in his hand. He grinned at her broadly. "Just like a zombie, remove it's head and it dies. The only difference is, Fausapiens are made of water so they immediately become a puddle. "

Martha began to laugh. The Doctor grinned even more broadly and said, "So, remind me, why are we at a cricket club at this time of the morning??"

"Good question". She grinned broadly at him, mirroring his expression.


	2. Knockout

_The Doctor meets Martha. This is my own version of how they met. I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who apart from this plot and the Fausapien. Actually, it might be a real Doctor Who monster, I am really not sure... Please enjoy and keep David Tennant in your mind as the Doctor and Freema Agyeman as Martha. It will most likely seem better if their voices are in your head. Please Review! _

Chapter 1

After the strange incident, The Doctor invited Martha for a cup of tea, a biscuit, and a proper introduction in the Tardis. She agreed heartily, not wanting to be rude. The truth was, he excited her. He was to be the adventure in her life; and she was not one to throw that sort of opportunity away. Also, he was surprisingly attractive for a guy who hung around a cricket club.

"So, why are we at a cricket club?" The Doctor handed Martha a cup of tea and a digestive and lent against a pillar in the Tardis. Martha didn't answer. First of all, she was disappointed he wasn't the first guy ever who was attractive AND liked cricket, also, she was too busy trying to work out where the cup of tea had come from.

"Ahem" The Doctor coughed gently. "Are you sure you're alright?" He had been staring at her for a rather long time. The strange thing was, his piercing gaze wasn't at all disconcerting.

Martha chuckled to herself. "Yeah, I'm fine!" She sounded elated. "This is just," She shrugged, "Strange."

"You don't like the tea?" The Doctor frowned, missing her point completely.

"No, the tea is great; it's just the experience that is strange. You know, aliens, the Tardis, the sonic screwdriver…you." She looked up at him as she finished her sentence. Smiling, she stood from where she had been sitting and handed him her empty cup. Gracefully, she paced around the Tardis, drinking in the decor again.

"Well…" The Doctor said, turning around to follow her movements around the Tardis.

"The tea is actually made out of faecal matter. Does that beat all of the strangeness?"

"You are kidding me right?" Martha turned to him looking shocked and disgusted, briefly disturbed from her wanderings. After a couple of seconds a smile started playing around the Doctor's mouth and he laughed. "Of course I am!"

Martha immediately gave him a playful punch of the arm, not believing she was so easily fooled. He opened his mouth in mock disbelief and gave her a light shove. She immediately toppled over giggling, unable to stand up.

"Come on, get up." The Doctor put out his hand and Martha grabbed it, still giggling. As she raised herself from the ground, a very strange thing happened at the touch of their hands. Martha felt warmth emanating from his hand. It was not the normal warmth of 37 degrees from a human hand; it was powerful warmth, one that made you smile, one that made you feel nothing was wrong in the world.

"You aren't human are you?" Martha asked quietly after she had stood up. The Doctor shook his head. He looked strangely grave.

"No" He looked down at his hand, her hand still in his. A golden glow suddenly started to radiate from within their touching palms, its glittering light getting brighter and brighter.

"That's never happened before…" The Doctor breathed, gazing at their hands' embrace curiously.

"What do you mean that's never happened before?" Martha was enjoying the fulfilling warmth creeping through her body, and the simple feeling of his hand in hers, but now she felt panicky.

The Doctor didn't reply but dragged her over to the central computer of the Tardis, their glowing hands never parting.

"Hold on tight." Was all he said and pressed a concave, blue button on the surface.

Martha's protests were cut short by a huge jolt of the floor beneath them and she screamed. They were sent flying across the floor of the Tardis, a blue warning light flashing, lighting up their contorted faces. After a good few minutes of flying around the Tardis, they collapsed in a heap on the floor, joints aching.

"Doctor?" Martha found herself lying on top of him. Feeling this was definitely a red light situation, she quickly rose and dusted herself off, groaning at the pain in her arm. Ignoring the initial pain she turned to the man lying on the floor.

"Doctor?" She repeated more urgently. He appeared to be unconscious, his mouth slightly open. Something was wrong. He was a healthy human being…alien…and he was unconscious because of an earthquake style jolt. This was not meant to happen. She had just met him. This handsome, charming alien-man who had saved her life from some zombie, tentacle-fingers thing.

Deciding it was her turn to save his life, she immediately sprung into action, placing him in the recovery position and resting his head on her jacket. In her desperation, she even smacked him across the face. Sadly, he didn't wake up.

"_Shit_" That was the second time she had sworn that day. It was starting to become a habit.

For the next slow half an hour, Martha just sat on the floor, head in her hands, staring at the unconscious Doctor. What was she doing to do? Somehow, she had ended up in this cricket club. Why couldn't she remember how she got there? He probably had something to do with it. But her…

Feeling she was wasting her time staring at the Doctor, she stood and gazed around the interior of the Tardis wondering what on earth she should do. Earth… She was still on Earth! She could find something to do, work out where the club was whilst the Doctor slept. Without a second thought she strode purposefully towards the Tardis doors and pulled them open.

A loud gasp escaped her lips as she saw what was outside the blue box. They were soaring slowly through space. But not just anywhere in space, over the Earth. Earth, third planet from the sun, most populated planet in the Milky Way. And she was flying over it, in a little blue spaceship. The land, the oceans, the clouds… Nothing moved as they floated over the lit up planet. It looked so small and insignificant floating amass the billions upon billions of stars dotted around the universe.

"_Wow…"_Martha stood in the doorway of the Tardis gazing glassy-eyed at her home planet. She temporarily forgot the unconscious Doctor lying on the Tardis floor. She had always wanted to see earth like this, but never did she think her wish would come true! She sat in the doorway of the Tardis, her legs hanging in the vacuum of space, just staring in awe and wonderment at the beautiful planet below.

Suddenly remembering who brought her here, she glanced back at the Doctor. He was still on the floor, in the same position as Martha had put him in. She sighed again and got up to check his breathing. Normal. She checked his heart. Normal. Not normal. Well, it was beating at a normal rate but there seemed to be an echo between each beat. A gut feeling told her to check the other side of his chest. A heartbeat! Martha laughed out loud in astonishment. Two hearts!

"You really are extraordinary…" She stroked his forehead with a loving hand and gently kissed his cheek. A tiny golden light appeared just as it had before at the touch of their hands. It evaporated immediately however when Martha removed her hand from his face. Taking her place back in the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder at the Doctor. She would just have to wait until he woke up.


	3. TLC and a smack

_The Doctor meets Martha. This is my own version of how they met. I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who apart from this plot and the Fausapien. Actually, it might be a real Doctor Who monster, I am really not sure... Please enjoy and keep David Tennant in your mind as the Doctor and Freema Agyeman as Martha. It will most likely seem better if their voices are in your head. Oh and I know David Tennant doesn't have blue eyes but I can't be bothered to rectify my mistake. Please Review!_

_Sorry about the short chapter. Just felt it wasn't really going anywhere so think of it as a sort of a plot boost._

Chapter 2 

"_Martha…" _A whisper escaped the Doctor's lips. Martha turned around to see the Doctor standing up, looking as healthy as ever, staring at her.

"You're awake!" She stood up, grinning and practically flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back unsurely, not knowing whether responding was such a good idea. When they finally came out of their embrace, Martha was beaming at the Doctor.

"So what happened to you? Why did you suddenly go unconscious?"

The Doctor didn't respond straight away. "I – I thought you might want to see Earth from space. A little taster of what travelling with me would be like, you know. I just pretended to be unconscious so you had some time by yourself to see the Earth. I'm quite a good actor actually, I've pretended to be human, thick, asleep…even a Dalek once, my throat really hurt after that. A nurse, a teacher…" As he was listing off his various forms, The Doctor walked around the Tardis turning his back to Martha. She had stopped listening to his ego boosting speech and sat down. She had kissed him, stroked his forehead, even smacked him when she thought him unconscious. A pink tinge grew in her cheeks. She wasn't sure she would be able to look at him again.

"A little TLC and a smack never hurt anyone." Said a low, quiet voice. The Doctor was standing behind her. He had knelt down and leant forward so he was next to her ear, but just out of her vision.

"You're a mind reader too?" It wouldn't fail to surprise her if he was.

"No." She turned to face him, her eyes telling him to be completely serious.

"Honest." He stood up and looked down at her imperiously. "Come on, we have to get going."

"Where exactly?" Martha's voice had lost all enthusiasm.

"Aww come on! Don't be like that! There is absolutely no need to be embarrassed." He didn't seem to notice the huge red flush that had grown in her cheeks as he said those words.

"We can go anywhere you want. And I mean anywhere, into space, out of space, no wait that's not possible… Back in time, forward in time. Wherever you want!" The Doctor was practically skipping. He was no longer lonely.

He forgot she might not want to join him. He forgot.

"Erm, why do we have to go anywhere?" Martha didn't look into the Doctors sparkling blue eyes.

"Well we can't stay here can we?" The Doctor grinned broadly, taking her comment as a joke. This was the third time he had completely misunderstood her.

"I mean, I never actually said I wanted to come with you. I have a family. A sister and a brother, mum and dad. I don't know if I can come with you…"

The Doctor's face fell and now he looked dark and dangerous. Martha was scared. He looked frightening.

"How old are you Doctor?" Martha now finally looking him in the eye. She had been acting on gut feelings and impulses all day. It felt right to ask for some reason.

"I am nine hundred and twenty-one years old." His face was lit up by the blue light of the central computer, giving it an eerie glow. "You?"

"Twenty six." Martha didn't look surprised he was that old. Even if he did look like he was only in his thirtys. "What are you exactly?"

"Time lord. The last one. I am lonely Martha, that is the curse of the Time lords, we never die, we regenerate. But humans crumble, and wither and die. I have to live on, even when my friends have said goodbye." A single tear slipped down his face as he spoke. Martha stood up and faced him. She didn't immediately look into his eyes. Instead taking it upon herself to examine his tie. Gently she raised her thumb. It brushed away the glistening tear, leaving only a faint stain where it had run down his face. Their eyes connected. Sapphire blue to chocolate brown. "_I'll come with you Doctor._" Martha whispered. He smiled down at her gently. "_Thank you Martha."_


End file.
